sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Caria
Caria is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 411 BC. Major cities include Alikarnassós, the capital, Sinope, Bybassus, Myndos and Mylasa. List of Kings * Mdayn 1855-1847 BC * Punwsól I 1847-1836 BC * Artmi I 1836-1810's BC * Urskle I 1810's-1790's BC * Lýksi I 1790's-1770's BC * Šaruśol I 1770's-1750's BC * Pleq I 1750-1730's BC * Somne I 1730's-1710's BC * Šayriq I 1710's-1697 * Lýksi II 1697-1670's BC * Ynemori I 1670's-1640's BC * Šýin I 1640's-1620's BC * Pikra I 1620's-1613/2 * Kbjom 1613/2-1594 * Irow I (fem) 1594-1570's * Šýin II 1570's-1550's * Semw 1550's-1525 * Usól I 1525-1500's * Irow II (fem) 1500's-1490's * Šýin III 1490's-1470's * Psuśol 1470's-1450 BC * Artmi II 1450-1436 BC * Pikra II 1436-1420's BC * Mal I 1420's-1400's BC * Artmi III 1400's-1389 BC * Pjabrm (fem) 1389-1377 BC * Arliom 1377-1360's BC * Artmon 1360's BC-1346/5 BC * Arliš I 1346/5 BC-1300's BC * Tanai I 1300's BC (ruled 14 years) * Paraeym 1300's-1275 BC * Qtblem 1275-1250's BC * Tamou I 1250's-1230's BC * Šarquq I 1230's-1207 BC * Šarwljat I 1207-1193 BC * Kudrebila I 1193-1170's BC * Šerkbym 1170's-1150's, opposed by and eventually overthrown by: * Hepruma I 1150's-1115 BC * Pduba I 1115-1090's BC * Pisiri I 1090's-1070's BC * Karrś I 1070's-1040's BC * Šarurś I 1040's-1002 BC * Hepruma II 1002 BC-900's BC * Šarurś II 900's BC (ruled 35 years) * Piew I 900's BC-880's ? * Pisiri II 880's?-840's BC * Pla't I 840's-820's BC * Hepruma III 820's BC-780 BC * Wliat I 780-761 * Psmaśk I 761-739 * Pikra III 739-712 * Lýksi III 712-692 * Šaruśol II 692-669 * Hepruma IV 669-640 * Pisiri III 640-621 * Somne II 621-597 * Šýin IV 597-575 * Šaruśol III 575-546 * Piew II 546-523 * Hepruma V 523-498 * Pikra IV 498-474 * Karrś II 474-450 * Šaruśol IV 450-427 * Somne III 427-406 * Šarquq II 406-391 * Šýin V 391-368 * Karrś III 368-348 * Piew III 348-325 * Somne IV 325-297 * Punwsól II 297-275 * Hepruma VI 275-252 * Lýksi IV 252-227 * Wliat II 227-203 * Somne V 203-180 * Pisiri IV 180-163 * Šarquq III 163-140 * Šýin VI 140-117 * Artmi IV 117-88 * Punwsól III 88-64 * Pisiri V 64-39 BC * Urskle II 39-8 BC * Hepruma VII 8 BC-17 AD * Kudrebila II 17-49 AD * Artmi V 49-83 * Šarurś III 83-113 * Šarquq IV 113-151 * Ynemori II 151-170 * Urskle III 170-194 * Šýin VII 194-212 * Pisiri VI 212-243 * Pleq II 243-270 * Punwsól IV 270-298 * Hepruma VIII 298-322 * Ynemori III 322-349 * Pisiri VII 349-373 * Šarquq V 373-400 * Wliat III 400-428 * Karrś IV 428-461 * Hepruma IX 461-495 * Punwsól V 495-521 * Mal II 521-556 * Wliat IV 556-592 * Šýin VIII 592-614 * Hepruma X 614-639 * Artmi VI 639-656 * Kudrebila III 656-689 * Lýksi V 689-715 * Hepruma XI 715-748 * Šarurś IV 748-780 * Somne VI 780-809 * Šayriq II 809-838 * Šýin IX 838-862 * Mal III 862-896 * Pisiri VIII 896-918 * Hepruma XII 918-940 * Artmi VII 940-962 * Usól II 962-997 * Urskle IV 997-1026 * Šayriq III 1026-1053 * Piew IV 1053-1077 * Šarurś V 1077-1104 * Artmi VIII 1104-1142 * Ynemori IV 1142-1175 * Usól III 1175-1204 * Šýin X 1204-1235 * Pikra V 1235-1270 * Lýksi VI 1270-1294 * Tamou II 1294-1315 * Pleq III 1315-1343 * Artmi IX 1343-1378 * Ynemori V 1378-1403 * Šarurś VI 1403-1440 * Hepruma XIII 1440-1460 * Pisiri IX 1460-1486 * Šaruśol V 1486-1514 * Pleq IV 1514-1539 * Artmi X 1539-1564 * Karrś V 1564-1591 * Arliš II 1591-1618 * Irow III (fem) 1618-1644 * Somne VII 1644-1679 * Pleq V 1679-1706 * Hepruma XIV 1706-1735 * Pisiri X 1735-1757 * Usól IV 1757-1790 * Pikra VI 1790-1819 * Šayriq IV 1819-1850 * Kudrebila IV 1850-1884 * Hepruma XV 1884- ** Crown Prince Šaruśol